Un Inusual Aprieto de Suma Importancia
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Un día, Dean se despertó convertido en un gatito. De ahí en adelante, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Traducción del Crack de Ifyouweremine.


* * *

**Un Inusual Aprieto de Suma Importancia**

_An Unusual Predicament of Utmost Import_

Escrito por: **Ifyouweremine**

Traducido por: PerlaNegra

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural no me pertenece. Si así fuera, podrían estar seguros de que Jensen y Jared se estarían besando todo el tiempo. Y tal vez haciendo otro tipo de cosas. En mi (recámara) oficina.

**Nota de la Autora:** No tengo ninguna excusa para haber escrito esto. Es básicamente mi intento de poner en un solo fic la mayoría de clichés posibles. Debería llamarlo un Mega!Crack.

* * *

Un día, Dean se despertó convertido en un gatito.

De ahí en adelante, las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

------

—Así que, aparentemente estamos bajo el influjo de un tipo de maldición —dijo Sam.

—No jodas, Sherlock —dijo Dean.

—¿Estás en tus días, o qué? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Qué, ahora sólo porque soy una chica tengo que estar sindromepremenstrualística?. ¿Eh? Es la única razón posible por la que podría estar de mal humor; ¿o qué? Bueno, en ese caso; ¡jódete, Sam! _Jó-de-te._

—Me gustabas más cuando eras un gatito —dijo Sam.

—Claro, y tú me gustabas más cuando eras un yak —respondió Dean. Irritado, dijo—¡Cristo, _mataría _por un chocolate en este justo momento! Y, tío. Deja de mirarme las tetas.

------

—No lo digas —advirtió Dean—. Ni _una sola palabra, _¿me oíste?

Sam parpadeó.

—Disculpa; ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó Sam—. ¿… Y por qué tienes alas?

------

—Esto sí me _gusta_ —dijo Dean, jadeando contra el cuello de Sam1 mientras que Sam2 se oprimía contra su espalda.

Dos bocas, dos pollas, dos juegos de manos, todo para Dean.

Deberían sentirse culpables por hacer eso, excepto que… bueno.

El polen sexual los había obligado a hacerlo.

------

—¡Auch! —dijo Dean.

—¿Crees que podrías dejar de golpear mi cabeza contra las cosas, digamos, durante unos dos segundos, por favor? —pidió Sam—. Me gustaría _no _tener una conmoción cerebral cuando consigamos cambiar de nuevo de cuerpos.

—Es difícil ser un gigantón —dijo Dean, frotándose afligidamente su frente… bueno, la frente de Sam.

Hasta ese momento se había golpeado contra los marcos de dos puertas, contra el tubo de la cortina de la ducha, con la ducha, contra la puerta del Impala y contra la rama de un arbolito. Todo eso le había causado un dolor de cabeza para morirse.

Haciendo gestos, Sam se sentó en el banco más cercano y Dean hizo lo mismo.

—Oye, Dean —dijo Sam, aparentemente incómodo—. ¿_Normalmente _te pellizcan el trasero así de constante? Porque ya estoy harto. Comienza a doler.

------

—No puedo —dijo Sam—. Eres demasiado joven.

—_Compañero_—replicó Dean—. Soy lindo, estoy caliente y he sido mágicamente rejuvenecido hasta tener de nuevo el cuerpo de un chico de dieciocho años. _No _puedes echarte para atrás en este momento.

Bueno, si lo veía desde _ese_ punto de vista…

Así que Sam se lo folló. _Mucho._

Se terminaron dos botes completos de lubricante, cinco chocolatinas, siete tiras de carne seca, tres juegos de sábanas, un paquete gigante de condones y cinco botellas de Gatorade antes de parar. Dean regresó a su cuerpo normal en algún momento de todo aquello.

Pero estaba completamente bien. Un súcubo los había obligado a hacerlo.

------

Era Sam, pero no era Sam.

Este Sam era mayor y más bravucón. Tenía más cicatrices y el cabello más desordenado (si tan sólo eso fuera posible), y, inexplicablemente, traía una katana.

Era un Sam del futuro.

—Salva a la animadora, salva al mundo (1) —dijo el Sam del futuro, luciendo tan masculino y tan… futurista.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean—. Muy enigmático el tío; ¿no?. ¿Y por qué…?

—Oye; ¿yo debería estar viéndote? —le preguntó el Sam del presente al Sam del futuro, preocupado—. Quiero decir... ¿no se supone que el mundo explotará o algo así si tú y yo nos encontramos?

—Ah, cierto —dijo el Sam del futuro—. Eh… ¡Debo irme!

Y entonces desapareció.

—Por lo menos podría haberme dado el número ganador de la lotería de mañana —dijo Dean—. Cabrón.

Una pausa.

—¿Y por qué demonios traía puesto un _vestido?_

------_  
_

Al principio, Sam y Dean habían pensado que los otros dos eran una pareja de cambiaformas, pero resultaron ser actores, lo cual era casi igual de malo.

—Así que, um, porfavornonosdisparen —dijo Jared Pada-Padalemki. Padaleski. Pada-lo que sea.

—Por-favor-y-gracias —dijo Jensen Carabonita. Su apellido verdadero seguramente no era Carabonita, pero Dean se había distraído mirando sus labios durante las presentaciones y se lo había perdido.

—No podríamos matar chicos tan atractivos como ustedes —dijo Dean benévolamente.

—¿No podemos? —preguntó Sam.

—Bueno, no cuando son así, como muy inocentes y todo eso —aclaró Dean—. Ahora, vete a charlar con Jared Pada-lo-que-sea. Yo tengo que discutir un tema muy importante con Carabonita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, pero Dean ya se había ido, escurriéndose hasta Jensen con una enorme y sensual sonrisa.

—Oye, nene. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería hacerlo contigo mismo? —cuestionó Dean.

—Um —respondió Jensen.

—Porque estaba pensando que podríamos intentarlo. Sería completamente sexy —afirmó Dean.

—Maldito seas por tu lógica irrefutable —dijo Jensen—. Pero estoy saliendo con Jared. Lo siento.

—Oye, es buena idea. No me molesta para nada —dijo Jared—. Mientras que Sam y yo nos podamos unir.

—Qué zorra, tú —le dijo Dean a Jared con más que simple admiración.

Aquello se convirtió en... ¿un cuarteto? Tuvo mucho que ver con coordinación.

… en esa ocasión, nada los obligó a hacerlo.

------

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Dean.

—No es tan malo —dijo Sam.

—OH MI JODIDO DIOS —dijo Dean.

—Estás exagerando.

—¡CABRÓN! —gritó Dean—. ¡Me has dejado preñado!

Dean le arrojó el examen de embarazo, pero Sam lo esquivó.

—Haciendo justicia, tal vez ni sea mío —dijo Sam—. Quiero decir, podría ser de Jared. O de Jensen. Estos últimos días han sido algo locos…

—Seré madre soltera —lloriqueó Dean—. Y tal vez hasta estoy embarazado del bebé de mi hermano. O del bebé de alguien que es_ igualito _a mi hermano. ¡O de alguien que es igualito a _mí!_

Dean jadeó.

—¿Y si estoy embarazado de un bebé que seré yo mismo? —dijo—. ¿Y si estoy esperando un capricho de la naturaleza, un guapísimo YO-BEBÉ?

—Creo que necesito algo de beber —dijo Sam.

—Creo que necesito una botella de whisky —dijo Dean, echándole una furiosa mirada a la leve curva de su vientre—. ¡Pero no puedo, porque no quiero tener un yo-bebé retardado!

Sam suspiró.

------

—Tengo que decirlo, en este momento estoy sintiendo el divino amor de Cristo sobre nosotros —dijo Dean.

—¡Tú ni siquiera crees en Dios! —exclamó Sam.

—Hermano mío, no blasfemes —replicó Dean.

—Me niego a creer que de alguna manera te has convertido en un… un _sacerdote _—dijo Sam—. Simplemente, no es… lógico. Si cabe, _yo_ debería ser el sacerdote, no tú.

—Debes aceptar el milagro de fe tal como ha sido otorgado —dijo Dean.

—Sí, lo que digas —dijo Sam.

Sam jaló incómodamente su delgada camiseta interior (la única prenda superior que estaba vistiendo, notó, alarmado) y se cambió de un pie a otro.

Hizo gestos.

Los pantalones de cuero estaban empezando a escocerle.

—¡¿Y por qué yo soy una _prostituta_?! —preguntó Sam.

Y entonces tuvieron sexo.

Simplemente vamos a aceptar que hubo una fuerza malévola y sobrenatural que los obligó a hacerlo sin poder poner resistencia; ¿de acuerdo?

------

—¿Así que ahora _yo _soy el sacerdote y _tú _la prostituta? —preguntó Sam arrugando el entrecejo—. La maldición nunca se había repetido de esta manera.

—Qué pervertido —dijo Dean y parpadeó. El rímel le estaba picando.

¿Y eso que traía puesto era _brillo labial_? Se lamió para comprobarlo.

Sí. Sí, definitivamente sí era.

Qué-diablos.

—Así que, um. Obviamente necesitamos… quiero decir, necesitamos descubrir… —dijo Sam vacilantemente.

A Sam no parecía molestarle el brillo labial. _Para nada. _De hecho, estaba intensamente concentrado en observar la boca de Dean.

—Veinte dólares por una mamada, muchachote —ofreció Dean—. Cincuenta si quieres algo más.

—Uh. ¿Aceptas cheques personales? —preguntó Sam.

—¿De usted, _padre_? Lo que sea.

Dean posó los dedos sobre la blanca y dura banda del cuello de Sam y la jaló suavemente para quitarla.

—Alabado sea Dios —le dijo Sam antes de deslizar sus manos debajo de la ajustada camiseta de Dean.

Después diría algunos _Ave Marías _hasta que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

------

En la siguiente ocasión, _los dos_ fueron sacerdotes.

—Esto apesta —dijo Dean, desabrochándose los pantalones.

------

—Un vampiro. Uy —dijo Dean.

—Odio mi vida —dijo Sam.

—No vas a volverte loco por mí; ¿verdad? —preguntó Dean—. O sea... ¿no vas a sufrir un ataque de hambre o algo así?

—Si es necesario, robaremos del hospital algunas transfusiones de sangre —dijo Sam—. Mientras tanto… cállate y trata de no lucir apetitoso.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Dean—. Viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, esta vez _a mí_ no me convirtieron en nada, lo cual ya es una ventaja.

Y entonces, se transformó en un hombre lobo.

—¿Decías? —preguntó Sam.

------

—Vírgenes —dijo Dean terminantemente.

—_La maldición Folla-o-Muere _—se lamentó Sam.

—Nos… han convertido… de nuevo… ¡en _vírgenes_! —dijo Dean.

—Honestamente, Dean, en este momento me preocupa un poco más la parte donde podemos morir —aclaró Sam.

—¡Picasso rechazaría sus pinturas, Shakespeare rechazaría su pluma, pero Dean Winchester jamás rechazará el jodido _sexo_! —dijo Dean, enrojeciendo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oye, Dean. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sam.

—Vamos a arreglar este problema justo _ahora _—sugirió Dean—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos —respondió Sam—. Después de eso, estaremos muertos.

—Entonces, aconsejo que nos desnudemos y tengamos un poco de incestuoso sexo caliente y gay —dijo Dean. Sam se sonrojó.

Se quitaron toda la ropa.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Sam.

—…Uh —dijo Dean—. No lo sé.

—Bueno¿qué demonios se supone que tenemos que _hacer_? —cuestionó Sam.

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabría _yo_? —replicó Dean—. ¡Soy tan nuevo en esto como lo eres tú!

—Será mejor que lo descubramos —dijo Sam—. Nos quedan treinta y siete minutos.

—Podemos hacerlo —dijo Dean—. Quiero decir, no es que sea física nuclear; ¿o sí? Podemos improvisar. Necesitaremos… um. Lubricante, seguramente. ¿Correcto? Y entonces, sólo te la meteré.

—¿_A mí_? —preguntó Sam—. ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

—Porque soy el mayor y porque yo lo digo —respondió Dean.

—No, a la mierda —se quejó Sam—. Te la juego a piedra, papel y tijera.

—Apestas —dijo Dean cuando la piedra de Sam aplastó sus tijeras.

—Acuéstate en la cama y cierra la boca —ordenó Sam.

—Apestas doblemente —dijo Dean y se fue a la cama.

Sam hurgó entre sus bolsas hasta que encontró un poco de lubricante (a medio uso, notó, y estuvo seguro que detrás de _eso_ había una buena historia) y se untó su miembro, y empezó a trabajar a Dean con un dedo, y entonces, simplemente… lo tomó.

—¡Ah, _auch_, JODER! —gritó Dean—. ¿Estás tratando de follarme o de MATARME?

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó Sam—. ¡Seré más cuidadoso!

—¡He sido apuñalado con un pene! —gimió Dean, acurrucándose de lado y sosteniéndose el estómago en un defensivo gesto—. ¡Es el peor día de mi _vida_!

—Seré más gentil en esta ocasión —aseguró Sam.

—¡Joder, no, aleja esa cosa de mí! —chilló Dean—. Pon a trabajar tu encanto de cretino informático y busca información por Internet. Si no, no lo haremos.

—¡Pero sólo nos quedan treinta minutos! —exclamó Sam.

—Entonces, te sugiero que te des prisa.

Sam se dio prisa.

Quince minutos y un curso intensivo de sexo gay por Google, y Sam estuvo listo.

Cinco minutos después…

—¡OH, JODER, HAZLO OTRA VEZ! —pidió Dean.

No murieron, si es lo que se están preguntando.

------

—No te estoy tocando. No te estoy tocando. No te estoy tocando. No te estoy tocando —decía Sam desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Dean lo miró con furia. Sam le sonrió en respuesta.

—No te estoy tocando. No te estoy tocando. No te…

—¡En serio, hombre, deja eso ya! —dijo Dean—. ¡Es realmente molesto!

Dean maldijo amargamente, amargamente a esa maldicióncómo-se-llamara que estaba provocando todo eso.

En esa ocasión le había otorgado a Sam un aumento en el control de su telequinesis… una habilidad que Sam inmediatamente explotó. La usó para asustar a Dean.

Una hora antes habían sido unos dedos fantasmagóricos rozando la nuca de Dean, haciéndolo saltar por el lugar y provocando que la mesera lo mirara raro antes de que le aseguraran que Dean sufría de epilepsia.

Casi había estado convencido de que un fantasma lo estaba molestando, y estaba planeando regresar y quemar al maldito cuando Sam se lo confesó.

Ahora, Sam estaba atormentándolo al golpetearlo una y otra vez con la _mente _y Dean ya estaba a punto de estrangular al pequeño cabrón.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa—, como si cupiera la _posibilidad_ de que yo te pudiera hacer algo con toda esta distancia de por medio.

—Sam, voy a arrojar tu computadora a la tina del baño, _lo juro _—amenazó Dean.

—¡No lo harías! —gritó Sam.

—Pruébame.

—De acuerdo, como quieras —dijo Sam. Se detuvo.

Dean continuó limpiando las pistolas.

Pasaron un par de minutos.

Entonces, ahí estaba… la ligera presión de una mano invisible en el muslo de Dean; una rápida caricia sobre su pierna.

—¿Sam? —lo llamó Dean.

—Shh —silenció Sam. Tenía los ojos cerrados; una pequeña arruga de concentración había aparecido en el espacio entre sus cejas—. Sólo déjame probar algo.

Presión, inquisitiva y fugaz sobre los labios de Dean.

El lento recorrido de unos dedos hasta la cintura de los calzoncillos de Dean.

Una palma, curvada lascivamente y oprimiéndose sobre el miembro de Dean, pajeándolo ruda y perfectamente y _sísísí._

Un leve y tentativo roce en la próstata de Dean, una y otra vez mandándolo dentro de una espiral de olas multicolores, su orgasmo mojándolo dentro de sus pantalones.

Tal vez la nueva habilidad de Sam no era tan mala, después de todo.

Pero el cabrón _definitivamente _iba a tener que lavar la ropa.

----------

—Fuiste secuestrado por pornógrafos —dijo Sam.

—Cállate —dijo Dean.

—_Tío. _Fuiste secuestrado por _pornógrafos fantasmagóricos y malvados _—aclaró Sam—. ¡Y yo te salvé!

Sam estaba demasiado feliz respecto a eso, pensó Dean.

—¿Y qué, quieres un abrazo o algo así? —se burló Dean sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas de sus vaqueros.

Sam parpadeó.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas —dijo Sam—, Sí. Sí, de cierto modo es lo que quiero, realmente.

—_Debes_ estar bromeando —dijo Dean.

—Por favor, no seas niñita —pidió Sam—.Es sólo un abrazo. No te matará.

—¿Vas a llorar y a quejarte como mujercita si no lo hago? —preguntó Dean.

—Probablemente —afirmó Sam.

Dean suspiró… el fuerte sonido de un hombre sufriendo una gran injusticia.

—Bien, trae tu trasero para acá —dijo Dean.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Los brazos de Sam rodearon los hombros de Dean; las manos de Dean cayeron planas contra la ancha y plana espalda de Sam; sus cabezas se juntaron como las de dos amigos, apretado, tibio y sólido.

Un abrazo.

—POR FIN —bramó una voz.

Sam y Dean inmediatamente se separaron, sacando sus pistolas y buscando alrededor.

—Pueden guardarse sus pistolas, amigos —dijo la voz—. No estoy aquí para lastimarlos.

—Claro, y de seguro voy a creer una palabra de lo que dices —replicó Dean.

—Tienes razón —dijo la voz—. Escuchen, sólo estoy tratando de decirles que la maldición se ha roto; ¿de acuerdo? Todo este tiempo la clave fue un abrazo.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntó Dean.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sam—. ¿Y eso es todo?

—Pero… —se quejó Dean—. ¡Pero eso es tan _malo!. _¡Suena como un ardid mal planeado!

—… ¡Cierra el pico, que _no_ lo es! —dijo la voz.

—No, Dean, espera —dijo Sam—. Ahora todo tiene sentido¿no lo ves? Todo esto fue sólo para tratar de mostrarnos lo mucho que nos _necesitamos _el uno al otro… que la única manera de vencer al demonio y ser felices es luchar juntos y no perder la esperanza.

—Eeeh, sí. ¡Sí, es eso exactamente! —exclamó la voz.

—Tío, yo pienso que sólo se trata de una pervertida —dijo Dean.

—Bueno, eso también —reconoció la voz—. Eh… ¡hora de irse!

Y entonces, desapareció.

—Vamos a follar —dijo Sam.

Dean lo miró boquiabierto.

—Pero… en esta ocasión nada nos está obligando —replicó Dean—. No hay polen sexual, ni súcubos, ni maldiciones de "folla-o-mueres". No hay telequinesis, ni tíos iguales a nosotros ni modernas transformaciones místicas. Ya no hay nada a qué echarle la culpa. Sólo quedamos… _nosotros_.

—Sí —dijo Sam—. Y me parece muy bien.

—Oh —dijo Dean. Una pausa. Entonces sonrió presuntuoso, todo dientes y descubrimiento.

—_Oh _—dijo Dean otra vez—. _Bueno_. Ya entiendo.

Sam sonrió ampliamente y lo jaló para besarlo.

Y entonces tuvieron sexo. Realmente buen, buen sexo.

Y vivieron felices para siem…

—_Espera_—dijo Dean—. ¡No digas eso!

¿Qué quieres que diga, entonces?

—Sammy... ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente caso? —preguntó Dean.

—Todavía necesitamos salvar a la animadora —respondió Sam.

—Bueno, lo escuchaste —dijo Dean.

Claro, de acuerdo.

Y entonces Sam y Dean salieron a una nueva aventura, salvando a un montón de gente por el camino.

Sí. Sí, eso fue exactamente.

**Fin.**

* * *

[1 El gemelo del futuro y "Salva a la animadora, salva el mundo" fueron robados de Héroes.

* * *

Jo, no me pregunten qué pensaba al traducir esto. Simplemente, estaba del humor adecuado :-)

Gracias por leer!


End file.
